Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a non-volatile data storage device, and including a one-time programmable (OTP) memory cell of the non-volatile data storage device.
Related Art
A memory is an electronic device for storing electronic data. Each bit of the electronic data can be read from and/or written into a memory cell. Each of the memory cells can be coupled to one another to form an array of memory cells, or simply a memory, which can be accessible through various control lines that can be selected or toggled to read and/or write the electronic data. The memory can be implemented as volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM), which requires power to maintain its stored electronic data or non-volatile memory, such as read-only memory (ROM), which can maintain its stored electronic data even when not powered. A standard ROM, a programmable read-only memory (PROM), a field programmable read-only memory (FPROM), or a one-time programmable non-volatile memory (OTP NVM) are forms of non-volatile memory that are permanently programmed to store the electronic data. These types of non-volatile memories are frequently used in microcontrollers, video game consoles, mobile phones, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, implantable medical devices, high-definition multimedia interfaces (HDMI) and in many other consumer and automotive electronics products.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.